Cars, clothes, calories
by fabilousxx
Summary: Притеснения, съмнения, несигурност. Години са минали, нищо не е същото освен любовта. Тя все още е там, но Макишима има определени страхове.


Макишима не може да разбере Тоудоу. Не знае какво иска от него. Защо винаги е около него? Заради парите му ли е около него? Макишима е сигурен, че всичко от което се интересува Тоудоу са колите, дрехите и калориите. Когато говорят по телефона той винаги ще му говори за някакви дрехи от някое списание или ще му говори за храна. Също така, ще му се кара, че яде сладолед , а се очаква да яде здравословно. Макишима никога не знае какво е в красивата глава на Тоудоу. Прекалено много мисли. Всеки техен разговор той го залива с информация.

Искаше да излязат, но на вечеря. Макишима не беше сигурен за това, но ето го сега – пред огледалото оправя черната си рокля и си слага шнола в косата. Не е сигурен как Тоудоу ще реагира, но му е все едно. Той знае, че изглежда добре. Черната му рокля е сравнително къса, но това не е проблем за него, благодарение на колелото има хубави крака и знае това. Пръска се с парфюм, слага си нещата в огромната черна чанта и отива към обувките си. Гледа си всички чифта и не знае с кои иска да е. Чуди се за високи, но не е сигурен, че ще му е удобно. Залага на просто равните черни обувки, които си отиват с роклята и имат общ елемент с чантата. Погледна се отново в огледалото, разроши си леко косата и си взе ключовете за колата. Ресторанта, който избраха заедно по телефона с Тоудоу не е много далеч, но не е и много близо. Качвайки се в колата чу, че телефона му вибрира и видя името на Тоудоу. Когато вдигна Тоудоу го заля с въпроси ' _Не си се отказал, нали Маки-чан?' 'Ще е глупаво да отида и да те няма' 'Хайде да се чакаме пред ресторанта' 'Аз тъкмо излизам, ти къде си_?' Макишима просто му се засмя. Каза му, че е в колата си и че е съгласен да се чакат отпред.

Слизайки от колата си, няколко минути по-рано от уговореното време, още се чуди какво ли иска Тоудоу. Може би иска бързият, лъскав живот? Лимузините? Никотина? Може би просто е заинтересован? Макишима издиша и на момента вижда хората да го гледат. Жените шушнат и гледат притеснено, а повечето мъже са със зачервени бузи и вече разхлабващи вратовръзките си. Няколко човека дори го снимаха, а той просто неловко им махна с ръка. Един човек тръгна към него, но беше рязко хванат през кръста и усети силен мъжки парфюм.

„Извинете дами, господа и каквото и да е, но Маки-чан е за мен."

Макишима реално се усмихна на това.

„Ама Маки-чан! Трябва да се скриваш по-добре! Хората реално те харесват и искат вниманието ти!" Тоудоу почти му се караше, но това, което му направи впечатление е, че ръката около кръста му не се махна и Тоудоу беше наистина сериозен.

 _Какво искаш от мен момче?  
Какво искаш  
от мен_?

„Извинявай, извинявай. Не исках да ти създавам дискомфорт." В следващия момент им казаха, че няма маси. После си каза името и изглежда намериха маса за по-малко от минута.

Тоудоу гледаше като от друг свят. Не е свикнал на всичко това, а за Макишима е прекалено ежедневие. От няколко години е все така. От момента, когато стана модел за дрехите на Рен, откакто го намериха други модни къщи, откакто големите – световни бутици го пожелаха за лице. В началото му беше толкова притеснено, даже неприятно. Да му пипат косата, да му взимат мерки, да го снимат... с времето свикна.

Тоудоу сам по себе си не е никой. Поне така разбра Макишима след два часа разговор. Семейството му е притежавало линия хотели. Станало е инцидент с тях и правата над хотелите са се прехвърлили на него, но той сам е имал други планове за живота си. Решил е да раздели правата на него и сестра му. Тя поема частта с интериор, хора и детайли. Сделки, документация и договори са за него. Което за негова радост не е често. Не много хора могат да си позволят сделки с тяхната фирма. После Макишима разбра, че хотелите им не са само в Япония.

Най-накрая позволи да мисли, че не е използван само за парите и статуса си.

 _Може би просто е играч.  
Може би просто е красавец.  
Коли, дрехи и калории_...

Да, Тоудоу е досаден. Говори без да спре. Кара му се за хранителните му навици, за спане и алкохол. Кара му се за почти всичко, но момента, когато се усмихне истински Макишима се чуди за какво въобще мисли, че е досаден? Секундата, когато започне да мрънка за нещата около него се сеща. Основно, Тоудоу не е лош. Макишима пак хваща себе си да се усмихва.

„Нещо на лицето си ли имам?" Тоудоу го пита притеснено и започна да се чисти.

„Мислих, че просто искаш да ме използваш за него." Макишима не се сдържа да не му каже. „След като заминах при брат ми тотално спря да ме търсиш или да ми пишеш. След три години, когато започнах да се появявам на кориците по списания се сети." Издиша тежко и за момент съжали, че въобще си отвори устата да каже всичко това.

Тоудоу го погледна в очите с усмивка. Взе му ръката и прекара палец през кокалчетата му. „Маки, след като замина нищо не беше лесно за мен. Повече от месец не можех да стана от леглото. Липсваше ми." Каза го така, все едно още го боли. „После родителите ми..."

„Съжалявам"

Тоудоу му се засмя чаровно. „Не, недей. Станало е – окей. След смъртта им дойде огромен товар. Имаше поне година дела, няколко човека оспорваха наследството ми. Когато всичко беше окей отново, "Тоудоу Инн" имаше отнета звезда и със сестра ми трябваше да върнем блясъка и славата. Сериозно нямах време да се боря за вниманието ти както преди." Погледна го плахо, но не му пусна ръката. „Не ми излизаше от мислите. Знаех, че ако чуя гласа ти ще се срина отново. Щях да зарежа всичко и да се боря за теб"

„Тоудоу..."

Засмя се. Макишима усети себе си отново там където беше преди да замине – много влюбен в това глупаво, но красиво лице. „Когато те видях във Воуг онемях. Бях на път към среща с архитект. Но Маки, зелената ти коса беше станала още по-дълга. Изглеждаше толкова красив – точно както те помнех. В късна петъчна вечер над мен с малка усмивка и страст в очите."

Макишима му се усмихна. „В интерес на истината, исках да ти звънна няколко пъти."

„Но не го направи. Все едно, та тогава не отидох на срещата си с архитекта. Купих списанието и прочетох интервюто с теб. Няколко пъти. Осъзнах, че те искам в живота ми. Колкото и години да минат някак не мога да карам без теб."

Усмихна му се и Макишима си усети сърцето спряло за момент. Той също се усмихна. Макишима също не може, а и някак не иска да бяга повече от себе си. Има всичко, което иска. Даже и повече.

„Значи не ме използваш за пари."

Очакваше Тоудоу да му се засмее или да обърне нещата на шега, но не го направи. „Не Маки, не."

„Приключихме с храната, нали?"

Тоудоу му се засмя почти тъжно " _Да, отдавна_!"

Когато Макишима искаше да плати сметката осъзна, че отдавна е платена и Тоудоу просто започна да му се смее. Напускайки ресторанта, Тоудоу го хвана за ръка и Макишима инстинсктивно го целуна. За всички изгубени години, които беше прекалено горд, че да признае, че го обича. За всички моменти, когато искаше да го чуе, но не искаше да пада. За всички моменти, когато преди фотосесия плака, че не е до него и се притеснява...

Една целувка, втора и трета и хората около тях вече издаваха недоволни ридания, имаше звуци от камери и сигурно папараци. Сега беше ред на Макишима да грабне Тоудоу за кръста и да го заведе до колата му. Той бързо схвана намека и влезе в колата. Пак се целунаха.

Влязоха в къщата на Макишима с целувки. Никой от тях нямаше време за забележки и говорене. Когато Макишима си търсеше ключовете, Тоудоу му заливаше врата с целувки, а когато реално минаха през вратата, Макишима го дръпна да влезе. Затвори вратата след тях и пак го целуна. Много му омръзна да гледа Тоудоу с това красиво червено сако и тази изящна черна риза, затова реши да ги махне от него. Тоудоу седна на леглото му, той в него се облегна назад и се чу ципа на роклята на Макишима да се разкопчава.

Две усмивки, малка целувка и едно тихо съгласие.

Макишима се събуди в прегръдката на Тоудоу и черната му коса разпиляна върху гърдите му. Може да свикне с това,определено може. Изключително леко махна Тоудоу от него, целуна го внимателно по главата и безшумно излезе от стаята си. Свари чай и пусна тиха музика.

След около петнадесет минути чу Тоудоу да се провиква и Макишима отиде в стаята с две чаши чай.

 _„_ Ах Маки. Помниш _!"_ И лицето му грейна като на малко дете.

Малките сърбания, защото го е страх да си изгори езика и всички глупави неща, които Тоудоу прави го правят толкова крайно нелеп. Непринудени и супер странни разговори, които водят по това време на деня. Диадемите му и всички тези неща, които правят Тоудоу да е Тоудоу.

Макишима приключи с чая си, Тоудоу легна назад и издърпа Макишима към себе си. Каза му, че иска просто да го прегръща. Докато го прегръщаше отпиваше от чая си и го караше да му разказва за модните ревюта, фотосесии и неща около него. „Между другото, роклята ти от снощи ме остави без думи. Много ти отива да си с рокля Маки _!_ " И получи няколко целувки.

Макишима му разказа основно почти всичко за работата му. Обясни му, че учи две години в университет, че учеше и ходеше на снимки. Разказа му за неловкото му дефиле за Кристиан Диор и Тоудоу се смя повече от комфортното.

„Ще се справим ли с професиите си и връзка?" Макишима го пита тихо, почти плахо, защото това някак наистина го притеснява.

Тоудоу го прегърна по-силно и постави главата си на рамото на Макишима. „Този път каквото и да става не те оставям. Ако за повече от месец трябва да си далеч от мен ще пътувам с теб." Засмя се. Макишима се надигна и се целунаха. „Мога да пътувам често с теб."

Макишима се усмихна почти скришно „Ще досаждаш на персонала... и поне научи ли английски?"

„Не бъди толкова груб, Маки!" Дръпна го леко за косата. „Да, научих и френски."

Той му се засмя и започна да му говори на френски, но за негова изненада Тоудоу наистина му отговори. Наистина свободно му отговори.

Тоудоу заплете пръсти в дългата му зелена коса и започна да говори колко е дълга и красива. Макишима се облегна на него и се остави в ръцете му. Винаги му е било приятно, когато Тоудоу докосва косата му. Но само Тоудоу. Другите професиално му докосват косата, а ако някой се беше опитал да му докосне косата без позволение – викаше охрана си. Но Тоудоу... толкова е естествено да прекарва пръстите си по дължината на косата му. Да плете плитка и да му целува задната част на врата. Макишима се усмихна и наистина се надява този път връзката им да оцелее.

Донякъде може да каже, че не иска да вижда себе си без Тоудоу.

Но знае, че просто го обича наистина много и му е добре с него.

08.11.2015

02:20


End file.
